Lágrimas de plástico azul
by MidoriShion de Kyoya
Summary: Para saber como es la soledad, tendras que ver que a tu lado no esta.. Kenma era un chico solitario hasta que los brazos de cierto pelinegro se abrieron a el, mostrandole una nueva manera de vivir de ser, sin embargo ¿Como se tornaran las cosas para el rubio cuando ese mismo chico que le dio todo desaparezca de su vida? Kuroo x Kenma... Lev x Yaku ¡Y algunos mas!
1. Soledad

Se encontraba como todos los días (o casi todos los días) sentado en el banco del parque. Las piernas extendidas y en sus manos un video juego. Solo hacía eso para pasar el rato y es que eso era lo único que hacía desde aquel día, pasar el rato.

Por más que quisiera no podía concentrarse en el juego. Era solo apuntar y disparar, ya estaba entrenado en eso, puesto que toda su vida había estado metido en esos juegos sin embargo ahora simplemente no podía lograrlo.

No era una persona particularmente sociable, no tenía amigos y no se molestaba en hacerlos. Toda su vida fue así , aislado en el mundo del vídeo juego. ¿Toda su vida?

Bueno, casi toda su vida. Dejó el aparato en un costado, no pasaría ese nivel hoy. Apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del banco y recordó aquellos días, esos días en los que no lo dejaban jugar en paz, esos días en que lo tenían de aquí para allá , arrastrándolo de un lado a otro, esos días que vivió con él. Miró el cielo, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Le parecía estúpido seguir guardando los recuerdos de aquel que considera su primer amor. Único amor en realidad porque después de él fue incapaz de mirar a nadie más. Ese chico de cabello negro alborotado le había robado el corazón. Jamás se había animado a decírselo, lo último que quería era que se alejara de él y por ello guardó sus sentimientos en lo más profundo de su ser pensando que así podría pasar más tiempo a su lado. Sin embargo el, un día simplemente desapareció . Se fue así sin más, sin decirle a nadie, dejó su casa, dejó a sus padres . Y lo dejó a él.

Habían pasado ya tres años de aquello, sin embargo los recuerdos aun rondaban su mente. Una sensación cálida, alguien (o algo) tocando su brazo lo volvió a la realidad. Un gato, un hermoso gato negro se frotaba contra su brazo. Alzó su mano para acariciarlo pero el animal se asustó por el movimiento y salió corriendo. El rubio sonrió levemente y se levantó del banco para volver a su casa.

Hacia un par de años sus padres dejaron el país por cuestiones de trabajo, le ofrecieron viajar con ellos y estudiar alguna carrera en el extranjero, pero aunque no lo dijera aun guardaba la esperanza de que su mejor amigo, y gran amor volviera, por lo que rechazó la oferta. Sus padres muy a su pesar lo dejaron quedarse solo en Japón haciéndose cargo de la casa. Dejaron en una cuenta todos los ahorros de su vida por lo que no necesitó trabajar.

Llegó a su casa y otra vez la soledad, uno no sabe lo que es la soledad cuando siempre estuvo solo, sin embargo él había tenido a alguien una vez. Kuroo lo había alejado de esa soledad, lo había arrastrado con él a jugar un deporte que no le llamaba la atención, lo había apoyado cuando nadie más lo hacía y por ello ahora le dolía volver a vivir con esa soledad. Suspiró nuevamente, debía sacarse de una vez esos recuerdos de su mente, esos sentimientos de su corazón. Aquellos momentos jamás volverían, se habían ido junto a él.

Prendió su consola de vídeo juegos, tomó el joystick y se sentó en el suelo frente a la tele a jugar, era lo único que hacía de su vida, nada ni nadie lo impulsaba a hacer algo más.

Se perdió en aquel juego y antes de darse cuenta habían pasado tres horas, tres horas para pasar un maldito nivel, y tal vez si su estómago no se quejaba por el hambre hubiera pasado 10 horas ahí. Se acostó en el suelo mirando el techo y una lágrima brotó de sus ojos rodando por su mejilla. Tres años se había aguantado el dolor, se había prometido no llorar, nadie merecía sus lágrimas. Sin embargo aquello lo estaba desbordando, aquel dolor, aquella soledad finalmente lo estaban desbordando.

Sonó el timbre. Se levantó del suelo extrañado ¿Quién sería? Nunca tenía visitas, era un solitario ¿Quién querría verlo? Se limpió las lágrimas y se dirigió a la puerta, debía ser algún vendedor y trataría de deshacerse de él lo más rápido posible, seguramente terminaría comprando lo que le ofreciera con tal de que lo deje solo nuevamente.

Abrió la puerta y la persona allí parada no era justamente un vendedor, abrió los ojos de par en par, estaba completamente sorprendido. No esperaba ver a esa persona en ese momento.

- ¿TU?


	2. Encuentros

¿Tu?- preguntó asombrado el rubio al ver a aquel chico parado en la puerta de su casa

¡KENMAA!- Exclamó el otro, energético como siempre lo recordaba, tirándosele encima a este. El teñido no entendía muy bien la situación, el peli naranja era amigo suyo hacía varios años ya pero jamás había ido a verlo, si se cruzaban en su época escolar era en partidos de práctica o enfrentamientos, luego de graduados poco era lo que sabían uno del otro, por lo cual no entendía muy bien el motivo de su visita.

Shoyo…. ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Kenma sin salir de su Shock, cinco minutos atrás se encontraba llorando por su soledad y ahora recibía los abrazos de un amigo al que prácticamente había olvidado.

¿Ahh?... ¿qué hago aquí? –El pequeño cuervo hizo una mueca pensativa buscando una excusa para darle al otro chico, sin embargo finalmente se decidió por solo decirle la verdad- Sólo quería verte .- respondió a la pregunta esbozando una gran sonrisa en su rostro siempre alegre- Verás estoy en vacaciones en la universidad. Hace unas semanas nos juntamos con el antiguo equipo de voleibol de Karasuno y decidimos hacer un viaje, pero el idiota de Kageyama perdió nuestro equipaje en el tren.- Un puchero se formó en sus labios pero luego dio paso a una nueva sonrisa.- Así que por el momento nos quedaremos aquí, en Tokio. Por eso aproveché para venir a verte.- Hinata soltó todo aquello sin lugar a que el otro frente a él pudiera hacer siquiera una pregunta. Kenma sonrió, después de todo así era su energético amigo.- ¡Oi!... Kenma ¿Me oyes?.- Preguntó nuevamente el peli naranja al no obtener respuesta.

Ehh… Sí, ¿Quieres pasar, Shoyo?- Se hizo a un lado para que el más bajo pasara, luego recordó el el desastre que estaba hecha su sala y se arrepintió, pero fue demasiado tarde. Hinata entró a la casa del rubio cual tornado antes que este pudiera terminar la invitación.- Ahh, yo... siento el desorden... realmente no esperaba visitas... Por eso...- Dijo un poco avergonzado pero la respuesta del otro no fue la esperada, realmente pareciera como si no hubiese notado el desastre, o tal vez ni si quiera le importaba.

Whoooo! –Exclamó Hinata sorprendido dejando también sorprendido a su compañero.- Tu casa es tan… Grande... tan genial… debe ser grandioso poder tener esto para ti solo.- Los brillos inundaba los ojos de Hinata. Para Kenma su casa era común y corriente, no le veía nada de especial. Si el pequeño peli naranja supiera lo vacía que era la vida de su amigo no se alegraría tanto.

El pequeño cuervo y su curiosidad recorrieron toda la casa en un santiamén, toando lámparas, frotándose en las toallas recién lavadas que lo llenaban de perfume y revisando los mil y un videos juegos que el antiguo armador de Nekoma tenía en una habitación aparte. Eso último lo exaltó un poco, si rallaba aunque sea mínimamente alguno de los discos, el juego estará por completo arruinado. Por esa razón se los quitó de la mano guardándolos nuevamente y con delicadeza en sus respectivas cajas.

Sho-Shoyo…. ¿Quieres tomar algo?- Preguntó mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo sacaba rápidamente de aquel cuarto, si lo dejaba un segundo más podría significar una tragedia para sus equipos de ocio.

¡Haii!- Respondió energético Hinata mientras bajaban las escaleras nuevamente para llegar a la cocina- Quiero jugo de frutas.- Sonrió.- Sabes Kenma, seré profesor de deportes en escuelas, quiero ayudar a los chicos a cumplir sus sueños deportivos, por eso estoy estudiando para ser profesor.- Dijo con una mueca de orgullo en su rostro. Estaba seguro de lo que quería hacer, tenía un sueño en la vida, metas. Todo lo contrario al rubio que en ese momento se encontraba al borde del abismo. Kenma sonrió falsamente, no le quería mostrar una expresión de tristeza a su amigo.- Kenma… ¡Oi Kenma! El rubio había vuelto a perderse en sus pensamientos sin prestarle casi atención a lo que decía Hinata.

Dime, Shoyo.- Llegaron a la cocina donde le sirvió un vaso de jugo.

También quería ver a Lev, pero… -la expresión de Hinata cambió a una seria, un poco triste, Kenma ya tenía una idea de lo que pasaba.- Hoy quise ir a su casa, me atendió el padre. Cuando pregunté por él, el viejo me miró feo y me dijo que no volviera a su casa. Solo me cerró la puerta en la cara –Miró a Kenma con curiosidad.- Paso algo, ¿Verdad? ¿Sabes dónde puedo verlo?- Kenma tomó un sorbo de su bebida, no podía contar lo sucedido, no era su problema, sin embargo tampoco podía ocultarle a Hinata el paradero de peligris amigo.

S-solo puedo decirte donde encontrarlo. –rompió una hoja y comenzó a escribir una dirección, luego le pasó el pequeño papel a Hinata quien sonrió satisfecho, sin embargo no iría ese día, lo visitaría el siguiente. Esa tarde se dedicaría a molestar a su monótono amigo.

Pasaron el día hablando, poniéndose al día con sus vidas, Hinata tenía una y mil historias que contarle a Kenma y este simplemente se dedicaba a escucharlo, no tenía mucho para contar. Y así pasó ese día, por fin pudo olvidarse un poco de la soledad que lo invadía, con Hinata a su lado jugaron video juegos toda la tarde, se dio cuenta que jugar de a dos era mucho más divertido que jugar solo, sin embargo eso no sería para siempre. Antes de que cayera el sol, el cuervo de Karasuno se despidió y se fue. El ex setter cerró la puerta tras de él y volvió a su casa pero no se quedó jugando como todas las noches, se encontraba agotado así que simplemente se dirigió a su cuarto a dormir.

/

Hacía un par de años Lev Haiba había declarado a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de Yaku, el líbero de Nekoma. Valla a saber uno cuan masoquista era el peligris como para haberse enamorado de él, pero el amor es así y no había mucho que pudiera hacer contra ello. Ese día invito a su casa a todos sus excompañeros de equipo en Nekoma y frente a sus padres y ellos declaró vivazmente su amor al castaño. Este no pudo más que sorprenderse, tomó las manos que Haiba le ofrecía y le dijo casi en un susurro que él también algo sentía, la vergüenza y el miedo lo invadían en ese momento por lo que no pudo decir más que aquello. Sus amigos aplaudieron felices, ninguno los juzgaba porque sabían que el amor era así, no sabe de religiones, de razas y mucho menos sabe de sexos. Todo era felicidad, el más alto de Nekoma sentía que todo le salía bien y eso no hacía más que alegrarlo. Pero justo en ese momento el padre de Lev cortó toda esa alegría. Antes que este pudiera darse cuenta un puñetazo se dirigió de lleno a su rostro golpeándolo con fuerza y dejándolo en completo shock, lo miró casi con odio y le dijo que en su casa no se permitían tales actos impuros, que nadie que llevara su apellido podría mancharlo de esa manera, teniendo una relación con otro chico. Haiba lo miró desafiante respondiendo que en su vida él haría lo que quería, que su corazón no era más suyo y que no podía hacer nada al respecto. La madre de Haiba miro la escena y llorando corrió a su cuarto mientras el padre colérico levantaba nuevamente el puño para golpear a su hijo, pero esta vez Yaku se interpuso y recibió el golpe que lo dejó tirado a un costado. En ese momento el resto de sus amigos reaccionó, Taketora se encontraba igual de enojado que el viejo y decidió devolverle ambos golpes, pero cuando levantó su puño, Haiba lo detuvo por la espalda. Podía ser un tirano pero después de todo, era el hombre que le dio la vida y lo crio, no se iba a perdonar si por defenderlo a él alguien lo golpeaba. Taketora se detuvo pero quedó enfrentando desafiante al padre de Haiba, no iba a permitir que volviera a poner una mano encima a sus amigos.

Tu –Dijo el hombre señalando a su hijo.- más te vale que te olvides de esto si quieres volver a llamarte mi hijo.- Haiba no dijo nada, no podía ni quería retroceder ante su decisión, sabía que si se alejaba de Morisuke sufriría más que por cualquier otra cosa. Se levantó de donde estaba, tomó la mano de Yaku y salió de la casa seguido de los demás.

No tomó nada suyo de allí, no necesitaba nada que le recordara aquel rechazo. El castaño se detuvo, estirando de la mano que lo sostenía.

¿Pasa algo? –Preguntó el más alto, Yaku comenzó a lagrimear.

Yo… no quiero que por esto arruines tu vida… tu familia... ellos te aman, deberías volver disculparte… seguro algún día podrás enamorarte de una chica y…. –Yaku lloraba pero los brazos de Lev lo atraparon por completo en un fuerte abrazo. Él sabía que por más que quisiera no podría olvidarlo, lo amaba y si lo dejaba ahora era muy probable que en poco tiempo se escapase y corriera a sus brazos, no aguantaría mucho tiempo lejos suyo.

Siguió abrazándolo hasta que el más bajo se calmó. Esa noche caminaron en la oscuridad tomados de la mano. Esa noche comenzaba su historia.

Dos años habían pasado de aquello, luego de haber salido de su casa Haiba Lev había conseguido un puesto como cadete en una oficina lo que le daba un buen sueldo para pagar un alquiler y poder costear los estudios de Yaku. Este se encontraba en su tercer año de universidad, estudiaba para ser maestro. Realmente le gustaba tratar con niños, era muy atento como si fuera una madre por lo cual esa carrera le venía bastante bien.

Ese día ambos lo tenían libre por lo cual decidieron dormir hasta tarde y al atardecer tal vez salir a ver una película. Lev escuchó el timbre. Se dio vuelta en el colchón y tomó su reloj. ¿Las nueve de la mañana? ¿Quién molestaba a esas horas? Desengancho el cuerpo de Yaku que lo abrazaba por la espalda y se levantó poniéndose una bata para ir a ver quién tocaba timbre.

Al abrir la puerta su rostro se llenó de felicidad, no lo podía creer, su gran amigo ese que tanto admiraba y hacia tanto tiempo no veía estaba ahí ahora parado en su umbral esperando para pasar.

Pasa… no... Yo no creí volver a verte... Whoooo pasó tanto tiempo. –Hablaba de tal manera que no dejaba que el otro si quiera respondiera.

–Siéntate. –dijo acercándole una silla y luego escucho como la puerta de su cuarto se abría, saliendo un desarreglado Yaku quien miró sorprendido al chico que ahí estaba sentado.

Tiempo sin vernos Yaku.- Dijo este con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

Lo mismo digo…. Kuroo.


	3. Desición

_Holaaaa! Gracias a todos los que me leen, a los que le dieron favorito y me siguen, me alegra un monton que lñes esté gustando la historia, poco a poco se va desenlazando y acabo de agregar dos personajes más pero que estaba planeado ser agregados -3- espero les guste. Antes que nada y como siempre les quiero pedir disculpas por la tardanza, entre el trabajo y la universidad no me dió mucho tiempo de hacer nada pero bueno, no les prometo actualizar la próxima semana porque se vienen días de examen y no creo hacer otra cosa mas que estudiar pero ni bien me libere intentaré escribir para ustedes.. Muchas gracias y disfruten el capítulo _

* * *

><p>—No sabía que ustedes estaban juntos. — Exclamó el excapitán de Nekoma al ver a la pareja. Ciertamente sabía que en esa casa vivía Yaku, pero en ningún momento imaginó que fuera a encontrarse con Lev en ese mismo lugar "¿En qué momento pasó esto?" se preguntó para sí mismo mientras esbozaba esa particular sonrisa suya.<p>

—Obviamente no puedes saber cosas que pasaron cuando no estabas —Reprendió Yaku, ese aire de madre reprendiendo a sus "hijos" nunca desaparecería— ¿Y me dirás qué es lo que estuviste haciendo este tiempo? —El castaño se cruzó de brazos mientras la sonrisa de Kuroo se borró de sus labios y negó cabizbajo ante sus réplicas.

—Lo siento Yaku, no puedo hablar de eso.

—Y entonces… ¿A qué has venido? –Preguntó nuevamente el antiguo líbero de Nekoma con el ceño fruncido, esa situación le estaba comenzando a irritar y necesitaba respuestas para tranquilizarse.

—Yo… necesito saber de Kenma — Respondió el azabache con un intento de sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de parecer tranquilo.

— ¿Kenma-san? Ahh, pues él está… — Comenzó a hablar energéticamente como siempre Lev pero fue rápidamente silenciado por su pareja.

— Lo que quieras saber de él deberías averiguarlo en persona — continuo hablando Yaku, si fuera por él no tendría problemas en decirle lo que quisiera saber, pero no se trataba de él. Kuroo había dejado abandonado a Kenma los últimos tres años, no podía simplemente llegar un día y esperar que se le dijera todo lo que quería saber sobre él. Kuroo volvió a bajar la mirada sombrío y se levantó del sillón donde se había tirado un momento antes.

— Yo no puedo verlo aun — La realidad era que el azabache no se atrevía aun, tenía miedo de aparecerse frente a su antiguo mejor amigo, temía a su reacción al verlo, temía al rechazo, no quería que lo odiara pero entendería si lo hiciera, sin embargo no estaba preparado para eso. Sin haber conseguido aquello por lo cual se hizo presente en esa casa se levantó del sillón donde se había sentado unos minutos antes. — Bueno, supongo que me iré. — Dibujando nuevamente en su rostro esa sonrisa pícara suya se frotó las manos y miró al más alto en el lugar. — Lev, parece que finalmente Yaku te domó. —Le palmeó con fuerza la espalda. — Que pena de ti si lo haces sufrir. —Terminó diciendo esto, lo que provocó un fuerte sonrojo en el ex libero del equipo de Vóley de Nekoma. Durante su tiempo en el equipo a ambos se los veía como la madre y el padre pero a decir verdad ellos dos eran como hermanos, Kuroo no perdonaría a alguien que hiciera sufrir al castaño.

El azabache comenzó su camino de salida de la casa pero antes de llegar a la puerta fue detenido por Yaku. — Dime… ¿tienes un lugar donde quedarte? — Preguntó el de menor estatura notándose un poco preocupado.

— No te preocupes, estoy bien. — Y antes que el otro pudiera decir nada le revolvió sus cabellos y se fue del lugar sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás. El castaño quedó pensando, realmente ese chico le preocupaba y aunque hubiese hecho mal al irse sin dejar rastros por tanto tiempo no podía dejarlo desamparado.

— ¿Ehh? ¿Yaku-san? — Una voz conocida lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

— ¿Hinata? — Respondió este aun sin creer que ese pequeño chico estuviera en su casa. — Eres tú… es muy lindo verte de nuevo.

— Ahh si, también es lindo verte pero… Creo que Kenma se equivocó de dirección… — Continuó hablando el chico de cabello anaranjado dejando un poco dudoso al castaño.

— ¿Kenma te pasó mal?... ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ahh... mira… es que yo quería ver a Lev, quería enseñarle mi nuevo remate y demostrarle cuanto había mejorado y ayer cuando fui a la casa de Kenma me paso esta dirección, pero creo que se habrá confundido… Pero Yaku-san, tu tal vez puedas pasarme la dirección correcta. — Hablo casi sin pausa el ex señuelo de Karasuno, tan energético como siempre que a Yaku le costó una barbaridad seguirle el hilo, sin embargo finalmente entendió.

— Mmmmmm supongo que Kenma no te dijo nada — Habló el castaño con una pequeña sonrisita en los labios mientras miraba a un confundido Hinata— No, no se equivocó… pasa, te explicaré... o mejor dicho, te explicaremos. — Y sin más información Yaku invitó a pasar al pequeño chico a su morada donde seguramente Lev ya tendría preparado algún desayuno, a pesar de lo atolondrado que podría ser ese chico a veces era bastante atento con las cosas del hogar y más si se trataba de consentir a su precioso novio.

/

"Toc Toc" se oyó el golpe de la puerta, el joven que descansaba tranquilo en el sillón de su sala se levantó casi de un brinco y con los ojos bien abiertos como si la siesta de hacía un momento hubiera sido solo un engaño corrió con entusiasmo hacia su entrada y abrió la puerta, la emoción que sentía se disipó cuando solo vio a Kuroo parado frente a su casa pidiendo entrar.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sólo eres tú Kuroo?—Preguntó el de cabellos grises a su invitado haciéndole notar el disgusto.

— No, no estoy solo…. Akaashi-san está detrás de mí. — Dijo el azabache en un tono que denotaba burla más sin ser captado por el búho.

— ¿En serio? ¿Dónde?— El de cabellos parados comenzó a mover a Kuroo hacia todos lados buscando a su ex compañero de equipo detrás de él completamente entusiasmado. El azabache no pudo evitar reírse con ganas ante esa situación.

— Obviamente que él no está aquí… dijo que saldría con alguien esta noche… ¿No lo recuerdas? — Por supuesto que lo recordaba, cualquier cosas que tuviera que ver con aquel amigo suyo lo recordaría sin duda, pero aun así, aun cuando le había dicho que esa noche no regresaría, Bokuto seguía esperando que Akaashi llegase a la casa. — Bueno, déjame pasar… Oi. — Continuó hablando Kuroo, intentando llamar la atención de su amigo, pero el semblante de este había cambiado por completo, ya no se veía al chico extremadamente entusiasta de hacía tan solo unos minutos atrás, por el contrario ahora parecía completamente deprimido y sin muchas ganas de vivir. Se corrió de la puerta dejando pasar al contrario y sin decir nada la cerró. — ¡Hey!… Bokuto… —el ex capitán de Nekoma suspiró — Tú sabes cómo son las cosas, deberías rendirte de una vez.

— ¿Ho? — Respondió Bokuto, de esa manera que solo él hacía. — ¿Rendirme? ¡Jamás! —Dijo el excapitán de Fukurodani recuperando el semblante entusiasta aunque no en un cien por ciento— Yo lo lograré, el tendrá ojos solo para mi… ¡ya verás! — continuó hablando pero esta vez con total confianza en sus palabras. Kuroo sonrió de lado mientras subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Miró hacia abajo, donde estaba ese tan cambiante amigo suyo.

— Así me gusta, no es lindo cuando estas deprimido, no hay quien te soporte. — El chico de cabellos grises sonrió de la misma manera, irradiando confianza, entendiendo que aquellos últimos comentarios de su amigo habían sido únicamente para levantarle el ánimo. Eso era lo único que necesitaba él, un desafió para volver a sentirse confiado.

Si bien Bokuto había pasado años interesado en el armador de su equipo, no se dio cuenta que en realidad estaba enamorado hasta que Akaashi comenzó a salir con otras personas, chicas en realidad. Los primeros días el chico de cabellos plateados se había deprimido, su amigo ya no pasaba tiempo con él como lo hacía antes pues era obvio, en sus momentos libres salía con su novia y aunque las relaciones que tenía no duraban mucho el vice capitán de Fukurodani siempre estaba enredado con alguien aunque era muy reservado y no se lo contaba a mas nadie que a su mejor amigo, sin saber que lo lastimaba.

La primera vez que Akaashi terminó una relación Bokuto pensó en confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos pero el solo hecho de imaginarse siendo rechazado y apartado por completo de su vida lo deprimía. Que se alejara de él era algo que el Búho no podía soportar si quiera pensar.

Habían pasado dos años desde aquello, Bokuto y Akaashi estudiaban en la universidad y un día decidieron independizarse, dejar la casa de sus respectivos padres y comenzar su vida pero a ninguno de los dos les alcanzaba para pagar un alquiler con su trabajo de medio tiempo, por lo cual decidieron alquilar juntos un pequeño lugar cerca del centro de la ciudad. Bokuto estaba más que feliz de pasar el tiempo con él más bajo pero de a poco comenzó a lamentarlo. Muchas veces llegaban chicas al departamento buscando a su mejor amigo, realmente él chico era muy popular. Esto lo deprimía, no le gustaba saberlo, prefería la ignorancia antes de saber que había tantas chicas enamoradas de Akaashi. A ese paso no faltaba mucho para que este se enamorara y decidiera abandonarlo para siempre. Seguro de impedir aquello Bokuto decidió declararse, no quería perderlo por nada del mundo, sin embargo cada vez que decidía hacerlo la inseguridad le recorría el cuerpo y no podía hacerlo. Pero eso cambiaría dentro de poco tiempo.

/

En su cuarto Kuroo analizaba la situación. Quería saber de Kenma, realmente lo necesitaba. Habían pasado ya tres años de la última vez que lo había visto, hablado con él, sentido su aroma y necesitaba con urgencia saber de él, pero no podía simplemente no podía, toda esa confianza que parecía tener todo el tiempo, todo eso se disipaba cuando de aquel chico teñido se trataba. Lo adoraba y por eso se había ido, no quería lastimarlo, no con las cosas que pasaban en ese momento. Por esa razón decidió irse hacía ya tres años, pero ya no lo aguantaba. Su visita a la casa de Yaku había sido un completo fracaso, esperaba sacarle un poco de información, saber cómo se encontraba su amigo, pero este había sido claro, si quería saber de él tendría que averiguarlo por sí mismo. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Presentarse en su casa y decirle "Hey, cuánto tiempo"? No podía, seguramente le pediría muchas explicaciones que el azabache no podría darle. No por el momento. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a quedarse ahí sentado sin hacer nada por mucho tiempo. Kuroo se acostó boca arriba, tomó con sus manos una pelota de vóley que tenía guardada bajo la cama y comenzó a tirarla sin mucha fuerza hacía el techo y recibiéndola luego nuevamente en sus manos, eso sin duda lo ayudaba a pensar. El vóley… no, el sólo hecho de tocar una pelota lo tranquilizaba.

Con la mente un poco más fría continuó pensando ¿Qué más esperaba? Si lo que quería era ir a ver a Kenma, simplemente debía hacerlo. Conociéndolo sabía que no se habría mudado, ese chico no era muy fanático del cambio, así que seguramente aún estaba en la casa de sus padres, pero por lo que oyó de Taketora estos se habían ido a otro país. "Esa casa debe ser un desastre" Pensó entre risas Kuroo, ya lo había decidido, el siguiente día lo visitaría. Estaba dispuesto a soportar cualquier cosa, reprimendas, golpes, todo pero lo que no podía soportar más era estar alejado de él. Haría lo que fuera para ganarse su perdón si es que este se enojaba mucho y por qué no, tal vez también pudiera ganarse su corazón.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué les parecio? espero que les haya gustado! más personajes más conflictos! xDD Bueno este capítulo esta dedicado a <strong>Lore<strong> que es la que todo el tiempo me manda mensajes diciendome que actualice y sin ella capaz que hoy no hubiese tenido listo el cap! _

_Gracias por leer! RWs son amor_


	4. Sorpresas

_Buenas tardes a todos.. aca Shion con un nuevo capitulo de este humilde fanfic que tanto me gusta escribir, espero que de la misma manera les guste leerlo!Gracias por todos sus RWs realmente me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo cada vez que los veo! y bueno sin mas que decir los dejo leer solo... no odien a Kuroo -huye-_

* * *

><p>Para Kenma esa noche había sido como cualquier otra, sentado en el piso del living de su casa jugando videojuegos hasta hartarse, cosa que era difícil pero hasta para él había un límite. Pasadas las tres de la mañana los párpados ya se le cerraban solos, todas esas luces, esos brillos comenzaron a molestar en su cabeza y por más que quisiera no podría continuar ese nivel. Estaba muy cansado, después de todo casi todas las noches terminaba desvelándose y eso comenzaba a pasarle factura en el cuerpo. No le costó mucho dormir ni bien se tiró en la cama pero de alguna manera sentía una extraña sensación de ansiedad Invadirle. Un cosquilleo en el estómago y un leve palpitar, como si presintiera que algo pasaría, mas no le dio importancia y se rindió ante el cansancio.<p>

A pesar de haberse acostado a altas horas de la madruga, al día siguiente se levantó poco antes de las nueve de la mañana, y levantarse es una forma de decir, en realidad se despertó y quedó en su cama mirando el techo, no tenía nada que hacer, no habían cuentas que pagar ya ese mes, ni si quiera tenía ganas de levantarse a desayunar, si fuera por él dormiría todo el día pero de alguna manera no podía, alguna extraña energía en su cuerpo le decía que tenía que levantarse. Y así lo hizo, con toda la pereza del mundo salió de entre las cobijas y sacó una toalla y ropa limpia de un cajón de su placard, tomaría un baño y vaya que le hacía falta, ya que ni recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que lo hizo.

No tardó más de media hora en la ducha, sin embargo tuvo que salir casi corriendo al oír como la puerta de su casa era golpeada con ímpetu. Era muy extraño, nadie acostumbraba visitarlo, sin embargo tan solo un par de días antes su amigo Shoyo había ido a verlo, tal vez sería él de nuevo así que se apuró a abrir la puerta. Al hacerlo las expresiones de rostro cambiaron por completo, su habitual cara de nada paso a convertirse en una cara completamente sorprendida. Ahí estaba, después de tanto tiempo, después de tantos años, con su mirada astuta de siempre mirándolo desde arriba con esa sonrisa pícara que tanto le gustaba a Kenma.

—Ken…—Alcanzó a escuchar el rubio, segundos antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara al azabache, estaba seguro de que estaba alucinando o tal vez seguía soñando—

—Debo empezar a acostarme más temprano. —Se dijo para sí mismo el teñido quien seguía con la idea de que continuaba dormido. Sí, seguramente seguía soñando, ya le parecía demasiado extraño haberse levantado tan temprano y no tener sueño, esa extraña ansiedad, seguramente todo era parte de un sueño.

Del otro lado de la puerta Kuroo estaba sorprendido, esperaba un golpe, esperaba insultos, esperaba de todo, pero que simplemente lo viera y le cerrara la puerta era algo que no entendía. ¿Tan poco le había importado su ausencia que ahora que aparecía simplemente lo ignoraba?

— ¡HA! — se quejó Kuroo, había decidido hablar con Kenma y eso haría, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de irse sin hablar con él, así que sin más comenzó a llamarlo a viva voz desde la puerta. — ¡Kenma!... Oi Kenma. — Alzaba su grave voz desde la puerta esperando una respuesta por parte del menor. Por otra parte, dentro de su casa Kenma escuchaba los gritos del contrario. Volvió en sus pasos hasta la entrada confundido, tal vez después de todo no era un sueño.

— ¿hm?— Abrió la puerta con desconfianza y pudo notar claramente la realidad. Era verdad, no era un sueño ahí parado en la puerta de su casa estaba Kuroo esbozando esa sonrisa tan suya, después de tanto tiempo volvía a verlo y unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero fue fuerte, no podía mostrase débil en ese momento. El azabache sacó una pelota de vóley del bolso que tenía:

— ¡Hey Kenma! — Habló como si nada. — ¡Vayamos al parque a jugar vó…!— antes de continuar hablando sintió su mejilla arder por el golpe. Una cachetada que más que en el rostro le dolió en el alma. Frotó la zona golpeada levemente enrojecida y dibujando una sonrisa de lado continuó hablando con un tono menos confiado de lo que Kenma recordaba— Bueno, supongo que merecía eso ¿no? —No recibió respuesta alguna del teñido quien lo miraba con una expresión completa de enfado, algo que Kuroo jamás había visto —…. Kenma yo quiero…. Necesito hablar contigo —levantó la mirada mostrándose suplicante. — Por favor.

Y eso fue suficiente para desarmarlo. Ni la persona más fuerte hubiese podido resistirse a esa mirada.

—Kuroo...— habló el más bajo en un casi inaudible susurro — Pasa.

/

—Ngh… ahhh…ahh—Los gemidos de Yaku inundaban la habitación, la posición en la que se encontraban no le resultaba del todo cómoda, sin embargo le encantaba. Apoyaba las manos en el torso desnudo de su novio y usando las piernas como impulso subía lentamente para luego dejarse caer, sintiendo como el firme miembro del peliblanco lo penetraba con fuerza, era algo que lo volvía loco. Lev sostenía con sus grandes manos las caderas de su pequeño novio ayudándolo en sus movimientos, le fascinaba la vista que tenía, las gotas de sudor recorriendo el pecho ajeno, esos labios entreabiertos gimiendo y pidiendo por más, las mejillas enrojecidas, todo en él le fascinaba. En un ágil rápido y movimiento el más alto cambio de posición ubicándose ahora por encima del castaño quien lo miraba deseoso con los ojos entrecerrados.

—L-Lev…ahhh… s-sigue…. — Escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios ajenos era algo que lo encendía por demás, sin dejar que el menor continuara hablando sellos sus labios con un beso, un apasionado beso que le robaba el aliento. El peliblanco paseo sus manos por la cintura ajena bajando lentamente hasta llegar a los muslos y abriéndole nuevamente las piernas comenzó a penetrarlo, esta vez con más fuerza, con más intensidad llegando hasta lo más profundo de su interior — ahh… ahhh... ahhh— el castaño no contenía la voz y por más que quisiera hacerlo no podría, las sensaciones de placer le invadían el cuerpo alejándolo por completo de sus sentidos, impidiéndole si quiera pensar acallar sus propios gemidos y Lev se deleitaba con eso, esos sonidos escapando de los labios del castaño eran como música para sus oídos. Poco fue lo que aguantó el peliblanco y luego de un par de estocadas más se corrió dentro del cuerpo del castaño quien al mismo tiempo se había corrido manchando ambos estómagos.

El más alto, quien había caído rendido sobre el cuerpo de Yaku se movió quedando a su lado y pasando un brazo debajo de la cabeza de este lo abrazó con fuerza, había notado que desde su encuentro de esa mañana con Kuroo, su novio había quedado algo preocupado. Si bien no había dicho nada y simplemente parecía divertirse mientras le contaban la actualidad de las cosas a Hinata el día anterior, se notaba a leguas que algo le pasaba, o por lo menos él podía notarlo, sin embargo decidió no decir nada, esperaba a que él le dijera algo, pero ya se había cansado de esperar.

—Dime que te pasa Yaku-san —Le habló el más alto al oído— Estas raro, lo sé.

—Mmmm, no es nada, — Respondió Yaku mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho ajeno — ¿Y cuantas veces te diré que dejes de ser formal con migo? —Reprendió ente risas— Olvídate del "San".

—Ahh Lo se lo sé... Solo no me acostumbro… —Se excusó para luego besarle la frente — Pero no me cambies el tema…. Hay algo que te preocupa ¿Verdad? … es sobre Kuroo-san ¿No? —Yaku hizo un gesto de disgusto prácticamente dándole la razón al más alto. — Dime, puedes confiar en mí.

—L-lo sé— respondió un tanto avergonzado, si había alguien en quien confiaba era en él, pero ese tema no era algo de lo que quisiera hablar. Se sentía triste cada vez que recordaba lo que habían sufrido sus amigos con la desaparición de su capitán, más que nada Kenma. Yaku podía ser muy intuitivo a veces, era el único que se había dado cuenta la realidad de los sentimientos del teñido y muy en el fondo de su ser presentía que a Kuroo le pasaba lo mismo. Unos días antes de que el azabache se fuera Yaku lo notó raro, algo le pasaba pero cuando el castaño le preguntaba este simplemente intentaba tranquilizarlo diciéndole que no era nada, pero no podía engañarlo, no a él que era como su hermano.

Una tarde decidió ir a verlo, Yaku pensaba que Kuroo por fin había decidido confesarle sus sentimientos a Kenma y por eso actuaba raro. Seguramente toda la confianza del azabache se desvanecía cuando del teñido se trataba y había pensado en ayudarle con ese tema, pero lo que vio una cuadra antes de llegar a la casa lo desconcertó. Era Kuroo pero el otro chico que esta con él… ¿podría ser? Desde esa distancia se parecía bastante al bloqueador de Karasuno pero ¿qué estaría haciendo en Tokio? Eran cosas que no entendía Yaku. El antiguo libero de Nekoma vio como ambos chicos se subían a un auto y se iban. Luego de eso Kuroo jamás volvió, Yaku nunca habló de ese tema.

¿Qué era lo que quería ahora? Ya había hecho sufrir demasiado a Kenma ¿A qué venía ahora? ¿Acaso era tan idiota como para seguir lastimando al pobre chico? Por más que quisiera a Kuroo como si fuera su hermano no lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera, por eso no dijo nada cuando fue a su casa el día anterior, si quería saber algo del chico debía arreglársela por sí solo, no sería él quien le facilitara las cosas.

—Perdóname — le dijo Yaku a Lev casi en un susurro— Tengo sueño, mañana… mañana hablamos— se excusó el castaño mientras fingía dormir en el pecho ajeno, solo para unos momentos después dormirse de verdad.

/

—¿Akaashi-san?—Bokuto entró como loco a la guardia clínica donde le habían dicho que se encontraba su mejor amigo y ahí lo encontró, sentado en una camilla con su rostro inexpresivo mirándolo como siempre mientras entraba al cuarto. El chico tenía unos notorios golpes en el rostro y una venda le envolvía uno de los brazos — Akaashi-san ¿Estas bien? ¿Quién te golpeó? ¿Te duele el brazo? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa a caballito?— Hablaba sin pausa el peliplateado como siempre, mientras que con sus manos movía para todos lados el cuerpo lastimado de Akaashi examinándolo que no tuviera algún golpe en otro lado provocándole dolor sin querer al chico.

—Oye, no hagas eso que duele. —Reprendió serenamente el más joven en la habitación— Y deja de exagerar por favor Bokuto-san, no es la gran cosa.

— ¿Que no es la gran cosa?— Protestó Bokuto —Mírate, estas todo lastimado ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó?

— ¿Recuerdas la chica con la que salí anoche?

—Sí —Respondió Bokuto intentando no sonar muy deprimido por la mención de aquella chica. —

—Al parecer tenía novio — continuó hablando mientras se rascaba la nuca — y no le agradó mucho enterarse de las cosas.

— ¿Ho? Con que eso pasó…— hablaba el búho mayor con un tono triunfante aunque el azabache no se dio cuenta — Entonces tendrás que dejar de verla ¿eh?

—Por supuesto— respondió fastidiado— no me gusta esa clase de situaciones además… tampoco me gustaba mucho ella así que no es la gran pérdida. — Bokuto sonrió de oreja a oreja inconscientemente, sin decir más nada sobre el tema. —

—Bueno ¿entonces ya podemos ir a casa? Tuve un día muy cansador— Dijo el peliplateado, Akaashi lo miró sin terminar de creerle lo dicho "¿Qué tanto podría estar haciendo él para cansarse?" pensó, pero no dijo nada. Sin más se bajó de la camilla en la que estaba sentado dirigiéndose hacia la puerta—

—Si, por cierto ¿Kuroo sigue allí?

—Sip— respondió infantilmente el más alto con una extraña alegría en sus palabras. Akaashi suspiró — Pero ahora que lo recuerdo, hoy salió. Creo que fue a ver a Kenma-san. —

— ¿Con que finalmente se decidió eh? — El azabache sonrió de lado —Ya era hora.

Bokuto simplemente asintió a las palabras del menor, aunque su amigo le preocupaba en ese momento se encontraba demasiado feliz como para pensar en eso. — ¡Akaashi-san vayamos a comer algo!— respondió cambiando inconscientemente de tema, el menor asintió, después de todo estaba muriendo de hambre y n tenía nada en contra de salir a comer con su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Les gustó? realmente espero que sí... Este capítulo va dedicado a <strong>Ann <strong>Aunque seas puro drama -3- xDD_

_Adios, los veo en la proxima actualización que será dentro de poco y no olviden que RWs son amor y me inspiran a seguir.. Gracias! n_n_


	5. Secretos

_Holaass a todos.. pido mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar.. lo se , soy de lo peor. Pueden tirarme sus piedras que no me cubriré(? y bueno nada, hoy me agarró la inspireichon y escribí este y los dos capitulos siguientes así que sí, habrá actualizacion la proxima semana y la siguiente.. gracias a los que a pesar de todo me bancan y perdon a los que les gusta el Lev Yaku porque no puse nada de ellos en este cap! aunque pronto tendran su drama tambien! y bueno, sin mas que decir los dejo con el capítulo :D_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS**_

* * *

><p>Kuroo entró a la casa del rubio. Sonrió de lado, todo estaba tal cual se lo imaginaba, ese chico no había cambiado en lo mas mínimo en pesos últimos tres años. Los muebles de la sala estaban llenos de polvo, había ropa y zapatos tirados por doquier y la consola de video juegos del menor fuera de su lugar, evidencia de haber sido usada pocas horas antes.<p>

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? — Preguntó Kenma sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos.— Puedes prepararte un jugo. — Continuó hablando mientras señalaba el exprimidor y las frutas en la cocina.

— Sólo un poco de agua — Respondió el azabache sentándose tranquilo en una de las sillas de la cocina.

— Bueno... Puedes ir a servirte — Continuó hablando Kenma tranquilo. Y eso era algo que tampoco había cambiado, su pereza para hacer las cosas y mas si se trataba de algo para Kuroo. El azabache dejó escapar una leve risa, sentía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y nunca se hubieran separado.

— Vamos Kenma. Un poco de hospitalidad no te va a matar. — El azabache retó disgustado al de menor estatura. — No nos vemos hace años ¿¡y así es como me tratas!? — Bufó molesto. Kenma lo miró con una expresión de disgusto y cruzó los brazos mirando al contrario, luego volvió a suavizar su expresión regresando a lo normal.

— No te fuiste porque yo te lo haya pedido. Así que no vuelvas y esperes que las cosas sigan como siempre. — Kuroo sabía que era cierto, que luego de haber desaparecido tanto tiempo seria difícil rehacer las cosas y volver a lo de antes pero estaba dispuesto a pasar todas las dificultades para lograrlo.

— Lo se lo se. — Suspiró — Me lo merezco. Puedes golpearme si quieres.

— No te golpearé de Nuevo.

— Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?

— No estoy enojado, solo quiero saber por qué... por qué te fuiste.

— Eso es algo que prometí no decir. — Respondió Kuroo en un susurro. Kenma lo miró sorprendido, preguntándose qué tan malo podría ser aquello para tener que ocultárselo a él... Su mejor amigo.

— Bueno. — Continuó hablando el teñido, dándose la vuelta y tomando una botella de agua de la heladera para servir en un baso y tomarlo — Después de todo, no me interesa. — Siguió hablando en tal tono que ni si quiera él se creía esas palabras. — Si eso es todo lo que tienes que decir, puedes irte. — Señaló la puerta por donde ambos habían entrado y se volteó nuevamente para guardar la botella en la nevera. El azabache se levantó de la silla donde había permanecido y antes que el contrario reaccionara lo abrazó por la espalda sin darle oportunidad de moverse.

— Hay una persona. Esa persona necesitaba de mí en ese momento, no podía dejarlo solo, no en la situación en la que estaba. Nunca quise desaparecer, no quería dejarte. No cuando por fin entendía mis sentimientos — Sonrió leve — Pero tampoco podía darle la espalda a él. — Estas palabras fueron susurradas al oído del rubio quien abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sabía que el mayor era leal, era de las personas que haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a sus amigos, defendería a sus seres queridos aunque le costase su propia felicidad.

— ¿Nunca pensaste que yo podría necesitarte de la misma manera? — Respondió Kenma.

— No mas de lo que yo te necesite todo este tiempo. — El azabache abrazó con mas fuerza al de menor estatura, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir nunca. — Por eso te pido... No me alejes ahora. No podría soportarlo de nuevo.

/

La tarde anterior Akaashi y Bokuto habían salido a comer algo luego de que el mayor fuera a buscar al azabache a la guardia clínica tras haber recibido una paliza de parte del novio de la chica con la que salía. Los jóvenes caminaban por las calles de Tokyo buscando un buen lugar para cenar mientras miraban vidrieras con ropa, dieron un par de vueltas hasta que sin darse cuenta, habían dado las nueve de la noche y aun no habían comido nada. Entraron a un bar que estaba de moda, hacía tiempo que querían visitarlo, pero entre los estudios y las novias de Akaashi se les había dificultado hacerlo así que esa era la oportunidad perfecta. Entraron al lugar y pidieron una mesa cerca de la ventana.

El menor con su expresión habitual se sentó frente al peli plateado, una mesera se acercó a ellos para tomarles la orden. — Yo comeré cualquier cosa — Dijo el de cabellos oscuros mirando sin mucho interés a la joven quien ahora se dirigía a Bokuto. El mayor hizo una seña y terminó pidiendo la recomendación de la casa para él y el contrario, la comida no era algo que le interesara. El hecho de compartir un momento con su ex compañero de equipo era lo que mas lo entusiasmaba. La joven se volteó pero antes que pudiera irse Akaashi la volvió a llamar — Espera... Trae una cerveza. — La chica asintió y fue a cumplir su orden.

— Desde cuando bebes alcohol? — Preguntó Bokuto un tanto sorprendido del ultimo pedido de su amigo.

— Desde hoy — respondió este fastidiado. — Nunca es mal momento para empezar a tomar je.

— No creo que sea la mejor decisión Akaashi-san. Aún tienes suero en las venas y los calmantes…

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres mi madre? — Respondió Akaashi fastidiado. — Exageras mucho las cosas Bokuto-san. No pasara nada. — El mayor asintió aun sin terminar de convencerse.

Pasaron los minutos, el menor bebía sin dejar que Bokuto lo parase, siempre alegando que no era nada, un poco de alcohol no le haría nada, pero en poco tiempo ese "poco" de alcohol se convirtieron en tres botellas de cerveza vacías. El de cabellos plateados miraba divertido al contrario quien bajo los efectos de la bebida no hacía más que hablar idioteces, una faceta nueva de él que jamás pensó que vería. Bokuto obviamente no tomaba, no era mucho de las fiestas y el alcohol, además si ambos se emborrachaban sería bastante difícil volver a la casa luego, así que decidió que ese día sería él quien mantuviera la cordura. O por lo menos eso pensaba hacer, hasta que la conversación tomó un rumbo un tanto molesto para el mayor.

— Oye... Bokuto-san... Dime porque las mujeres son tan complicadas ¿He? — Preguntaba el menor arrastrando cada palabra que pronunciaba.

— Hmmm — Pensó el mayor— No lo se, nunca estuve con una.

— ¿Nunca? — Preguntó sorprendido, si bien era su mejor amigo, el mayor podía llegar a ser algo reservado en ocasiones y no le hubiese extrañado que escondiese alguna relación.

— Nunca contestó sin titubeos — Creo las mujeres no son lo mío.

— Quieres decir... Que eres... ¿homo? — Preguntó un poco más en sus cabales Akaashi, si bien no tenía nada en contra de la homosexualidad le sorprendía bastante enterarse que su amigo lo era.

— Hmm... Supongo que lo soy. — Respondió Bokuto sin vergüenza mientras comía una papa frita que aun había en el plato. — Después de todo, hace tiempo estoy enamorado de un hombre.

Los ojos de Akaashi se volvieron redondos cómo un plato por la sorpresa, jamás había imaginado que su amigo estuviera enamorado de alguien y mucho menos que ese alguien era un hombre. Seguramente era una relación complicada y por eso no había dicho nada, o tal vez ¿Un amor no correspondido?, si ese fuera el caso Bokuto seguramente lo sufriría bastante. Sabía lo sensible y frágil emocionalmente que podía ser el mayor en ocasiones. — Woh... Yo no lo sabía. — solo atinó a responder — Debe ser difícil… Me imagino.

— Es difícil cuando la otra persona no sabe nada. — Si, definitivamente era un amor no correspondido. — Pero no te preocupes, puedo manejarlo. — _"mentira, no puedes"_ pensó el menor quién conocía muy bien al otro. — Volvamos a casa Akaashi-san, es algo tarde ya.- El azabache pudo notar la incomodidad en las palabras del mayor, no le gustaba hablar del tema eso era seguro.

— Si, vamos. - El menor pidió la cuenta y sacó la billetera para pagar pero Bokuto lo detuvo y pagó el precio sin fijarse de cuanto se trataba, dejándole una muy buena propina a la camarera. — Ah lo siento, creo que me pase con la bebida. — Se podia notar lo avergonzado que se encontraba el menor por aquello.

— No te preocupes, algún día seré yo quien se pase y tu pagarás. — Respondió sonriendo el peli plateado. Ambos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron a la casa, durante el viaje dejaron de lado los problemas de malas relaciones y amores no correspondidos, sólo hablaron sobre volley, planearon salir a jugar nuevamente al parque aunque sea o tal vez rentar una cancha e invitar a todos sus amigos, seguramente Kuroo sería el primero en anotarse obligando a Kenma a ir con ellos ahora que se había decidido a retomar la relación. Ambos reían al imaginar al ex capitán de Nekoma diciendo a esas "palabras motivadoras" que usaba cada vez que tenía un partido para levantar la moral de su equipo.

Llegaron a la casa, el mas alto debía sostener al azabache quién aun se encontraba mareado, seguramente al otro día le esperaba una linda resaca. Entraron a la vivienda y luego de cerrar las puertas lo que seguía era conducir a Akaashi hasta su habitación, al llegar a la puerta de esta el ex armador de Fukurodani se sostuvo de la pared alegando poder llegar solo a la cama pero Bokuto en su preocupación extrema que era tan comun no le creía e intento conducirlo para que no sufriera ningún accidente en los diez metros que tenía que caminar hasta su lugar de descanso. Finalmente el azabache pudo librarse de aquello prometiendo atajarse de las paredes para que nada le sucediera pero antes de entrar decidió volver a hablarle a su amigo, tal vez sus palabras le darían algo de valor.

— ¿Sabes qué Bokuto-san?. — Habló tranquilo aún sosteniéndose de la puerta. — Creo que deberías hablar con él... Ya sabes.. El hombre del cual estas enamorado. Bokuto abrió los ojos sorprendido, no esperaba volver a hablar del tema ese día y menos que Akaashi en su borrachera lo recordara.

— No quisiera arruinar la relación que tenemos. — respondió con una gran sonrisa en los labios. La expresión de Akaashi se volvió dura, por dios que ese chico era cobarde a veces.

— ¿En realidad lo amas?. — preguntó serio el azabache.

— Más que a nadie. — Respondió Bokuto mirando al menor a los ojos.

— Entonces sé hombre Bokuto-san, ¿Acaso prefieres que alguna otra persona se quede con él? — hablaba el azabache sin medir sus palabras, sin saber que era de él mismo de quién hablaban. — Debes poner tu felicidad antes que todo, y si él te rechaza es porque es un idiota que no sabe lo que tiene y... — Antes de poder seguir hablando sintió como los cálidos labios del mayor se cerraba sobre los suyos en un suave beso, un beso corto que lo dejó sin aliento y con la mente en blanco hasta que los labios contrarios avandonaron los suyos.

— Lo siento Akaashi-san. — Dijo un tanto apenado el de cabellos plateados. — Es mejor que vayas a dormir... Yo haré lo mismo... ¡Hasta mañana! — Terminó de hablar dibujando una falsa sonrisa en sus labios y dándose vuelta para dirigirse a su cuarto, mientras tanto Akaashi estaba mudo, no había forma de entender lo que había pasado. ¿Acaso todo ese tiempo Bokuto estuvo enamorado de él y nunca se dio cuenta? Sí que podía ser lento a veces. Acarició sus labios con los dedos, sentía cómo aquel beso aún le quemaba y luego negó cómo tratando de borrar aquello de su mente. Sin nada que poder hacer y con su cabeza hecha un lío, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se tiró en su cama, tal vez una charla con la almohada lo haría entender qué había pasado.

/

Luego de mucho insistir, Kenma había accedido a ir al parque con Kuroo a jugar al volley como en los viejos tiempos cuando practicaban para los torneos y el azabache le daba entrenamiento extra como castigo por su flojera durante el entrenamiento habitual.

Kenma había perdido mucha practica, hacía mucho tiempo no jugaba al volley (ni a ningún otro deporte) por lo cual sacarle ventaja fue muy fácil para el mayor sin embargo con su inteligencia el rubio logró hacerle las cosas difíciles varias veces.

Antes de darse cuenta el sol ya estaba cayendo y la tarde terminaba. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron bajo un árbol a descansar y tomar algo de aire antes de volver cada uno a su respectiva casa.

— Kenma... Te acompañaré a tu casa antes de volver a lo de Akaashi y Bokuto. — Habló el azabache.

— No hace falta, sé como llegar. — Contestó el otro aún tratando de recuperar el aire.

— Lo se, pero olvidé mis cosas ahí así que de todas formas debo ir. — Remató Kuroo logrando pasar al menos quince minutos más a su lado. Tomaron el bus que los dejaría en la puerta de la casa del rubio y se sentaron uno al lado del otro, ninguno dijo nada. Kuroo miraba la ventana tranquilo hasta que sintió algo que le pesaba en el hombro, era Kenma quien se había quedado dormido . El azabache lo miró de reojo durmiendo plácidamente, tanto que le daba pena despertarlo para bajar del transporte, después de todo solo eran un par de cuadras lo que debían viajar.

Bajaron del bus y el rubio se frotaba los ojos adormilados, aunque solo fueron cinco minutos ya se había entregado al sueño y se sentía como si lo hubiesen despertado en plena madrugada. El rubio entró a su casa y sacó el bolso que Kuroo había dejado ahí con sus cosas.

— Volveré a pasar por aquí en estos días Kenma. — dijo el mayor para luego darle un beso en la mejilla. El teñido se sorprendió y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, lo único que atinó a hacer fue asentir con la cabeza y entrar casi corriendo a su casa cerrando tras de sí la puerta. El azabache sonrió y cruzó su bolso en su cuerpo acomodándoselo para luego sacar su teléfono celular y maldecir al darse cuenta que no le pidió a Kenma su numero, aunque tal vez conservaba el anterior. Prendió el aparato y pudo ver las diez llamadas perdidas en él, todos de la misma persona. El ex capitán de Nekoma suspiró y guardó el aparato nuevamente pero una nueva llamada que ahora podía oír sonaba en el celular. Volvió a sacar el aparato y tras tocar un par de teclas y atendió.

— Hey Tsukki ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Como esta todo por ahí? — Habló efusivamente al celular como era su costumbre.

— ¿Cuando piensas volver?.- Habló la voz en el teléfono responder ninguna de las preguntas del mayor.

— Ya te dije que no volveré. Perdóname pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer Tsukki. Deberías rendirte, él no despertará y yo no puedo hacer nada al respecto, ya no.

* * *

><p><em>Qué les pareció? espero les haya gustado.. nuevamente pido perdon y gracias por leer.. RWs son amor :D<em>


End file.
